Chi Chill
Phạm Huy Hưng '''or '''De Yogi Moore (born October 3, 1998), known professionally as Chi Chill (symbol: / ἐγρήγοροι /, Jômjâêl, pronounced: Kai-chill or Text chill) is a supermodel, British rapper, DJ, record producer, and songwriter, English people of Vietnam descent with pseudonym itachi chill. In 2015, he and his two friends, rapper N.T and musician and music producer RVRB, released a group specializing in electronic dance / hip hop - rap / rock punk performances called "LVR". In 2017, he also collaborated with rappers and beatmaker Youbee to release a new dance group called Y&M sad boy. In late 2017, he released his first collection studio album called "Devil" in collaboration with Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through DimMak record label by Steve Aoki. In December 2017, Y&M sad boy opened up with their first studio album called sadboy. After commercial success from Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label called CCleaner under the management of two parent record labels, Atlantic Records & OwsLA. In mid-2018, he released his second studio collection album Fire Roses, the Fire Rose album Fire Roses, which earned him a platinum certificate and numerous small and big awards for the song With Them. . In July 2018 he became a senior member of OwsLa Records with the codename Yogi. Besides OwsLa, he has also been released a number of songs from Atlantic Records since 2017 like "H doesn't know what to name?" , "A few voices of rain", "Sad" ... and his second studio album titled "Little Sad Boy". In October 2017, Chi's third studio album "578" was also released. On August 25, 2018, Chi Chill's database was bought by Twina from LVR, he posted on twitter saying that he will stop working as "itachi chill" after the personal album Lil She and the group album Day. Dream released and also in August 2018 he also officially left Lost Vary Ram, however itachi chill is often the artist who collaborates with LVR in many music activities on the label's youtube channel with names Chi Chill. Chi Chill combines rap and electronic music in most of his musical works. He has won 4 Grammy Awards, 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, 9 American Music Awards and 1 Oscar. In addition, he also collaborated in producing many recordings under the pseudonym itachi chill. He appeared on the Forbes 30 list in 2018, ranking the richest electronic music artists under 30 in the 25th place and Forbes 30 list in 2019 in the 25th place and 4th place in 2019. Early life Chi Chill was born on October 3, 1998 in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. His birth name is Pham Huy Hung after joining OwsLA and his teacher changed to De Yogi Moore by Sonny John Moore (complete: Ita Claptone Chichill de Yogi Moore). Chi Chill has been a dance DJ since 2013 before moving to writing lyrics, rapping and producing music in 2015 with the names Chi Chill and Coldy and also wrote lyrics with the pseudonym itachi chill. He took a job at OwsLA in 2015 and has been an official member since 2016. Chi Chill owns a large number of high-ranking songs on Billboard such as: With Them, Sorrow, XXX, Come here girl, Peace of Rain, H Don't Know What to Always Name, CLME, So XXX again, Falling In Love Away, LDQX, Ben Em Con Phuc Phuc Ca Thien Duong, ... Chi Chill combines rap and electronic music in most of his musical works. He has won 4 Grammy Awards, 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, 9 American Music Awards and 1 Oscar. In addition, he also collaborated in producing many recordings under the pseudonym itachi chill. He appeared on the Forbes 30 list in 2018, ranking the richest electronic music artists under 30 in the 25th place. Besides music, he is also known as a bisexual model who regularly appears in magazines and major fashion shows. The origin of the name is Chi Chill According to Chi Chill, his stage name is derived from the Latin letter which means "Jômjaêl", the name of an evil spirit against humanity in Catholic Rome, after which he added the word ita and stylized "j "into" i "in Spanish it also means" sad boy ". Chi Chill is also considered an ego of himself. The Chi Chill deity in Catholic Rome is also known as a god of pain, war and hatred it is considered to be similar to the Belial Behemoth in Christianity. In his hometown Chi Chill is considered as Han Mac Tu's music with crazy lyrics and sounds for wind, moon, mountains and trees.According to some of Chi Chill's music friends, they see him as a cold, lonely boy living next to the sounds. Career Modeling 2014: beginnings Chi Chill's modeling career began when he was 16 years old, after he gained a reputation since he released his first spontaneous collection album, "Solitary", he received a few suggestions. taking photos for some fashion brands like Balmain, Diane Von Furstenberg, Giambattista Valli, ... he became the face of a male model representing Moschino in 2014. 2015 - 2016: Professional demonstration model After being selected into OwsLA record's "next generation" list, he signed a formal contract with OwsLA as a musician and professional model. He first performed for the first time as a model to end in Marc Jacobs's winter Milan fashion show in 2015. 2017 - present: Male model of the year and Vogue fashion magazine In January 2016, he won the "male model of the year" award from the fashion magazine Daily Front Row. From April, 2016 he became the main model for Versace, Fendi, Saint Laurent Paris, Moynat, Goyard. In December 2016, he first appeared on the cover of Vogue fashion magazine. In early 2017, Chi Chill appeared on Vogue magazine cover (in USA, Paris, Italy, England, Germany, Japan, Spain, Australia, Brazil, Netherlands, China), and also exported Currently available in other fashion magazines such as Schön !, Numéro, W Magazine, Teen Vogue, WSJ Magazine, Elle Canada, Dazed and Harper's Bazaar (USA, Malaysia). At the end of 2017, he was voted into the top 10 male models with the highest remuneration by Galore and Carine Roitfeld. In 2018, after signing with Republic Records, he became a male model for Tommy Hilfiger and Versace. In November 2018, CR Fashion Book put him in the top 3 models with the highest income. Although there is a distinct mark on music, according to journalists from Forbes magazine, Chi Chill makes 35% more money from fashion-related jobs than his music jobs. Also in 2018, he had two advertising deals with Swiss watchmaker Swiss, Coca-Cola brand, Numark audio equipment and Pioneer and French Bugatti. Music career 2019 - 13: beginnings Chi Chill started playing amateur music since 2009, the period shared by RVRB that Chi Chill's songs are recorded with a phone or a headset with a microphone attached, they are played on forums related to street music. The street, those songs did not receive much attention from the community until 2013, when the Vietnamese Polish music producer with the stage name Pham found and wanted to develop for Chi Chill. Chi Chill said that the first song that led him to rap was Drake's "Bitch is Crazy" and the song led him to direct his musical style to the combination of rap and electronic music as "Wild." For The Night "by rapper A $ ap Rocky, Birdy boy band Nam Nam and Dj and music producer Skrillex. 2014 - 15: The first musical performance of the shy boy on the crowd In 2013, Chi Chill was taken by a mentor Pham to a dance music club with Pham playing music, which was the first time he performed at a music stage, when he was only 15 years old. That night, the name chill suddenly overstopped the internet of the Chill music scene at that time. In 2014, he released his first spontaneous collection album called "Solitary", receiving positive reviews from music critics from Billboard. Pham shared about chill: "It is a talented boy, very emotional and dreamy. I accidentally found him through the internet and I think he will go very far in the future". 2014 - 16: dreamy idiot and co-founder of Lost Vary Ram 2014 itachi chill earned the reputation after releasing the song "Home sick". 2015 he and his two friends, Rapper NT and RVRB music producer, released dance electro / hiphop-rap / rockpunk band Lost vary ram to get three words "LVR" as an acronym, the same year he accepted pen for the songs that people used to work with SevenK, Will & SuKai. Although it was quite noisy about life on social networking sites during this period, at the end of 2015, itachi also won the best indie / hiphop / rap music award at the Wechoice Brit Awards. The noise of 2015 has not ended in 2016, itachi chill constantly involved in violent activities, fighting outside and noisy romance on social networks although he received 2 nominations for the best new song "good man" and the best rap beat for "Home sick" at the Brit Awards but in 2016 it was the year he almost threw everything he had "out of the window". RVRB said: "2016 may be the year that itachi chill he never wants to remember in his life." 2017 - present: "chill music prince", Y&M sad boy and great success 2016 - 17: the return of chill music prince In early 2017, several indie / chill music articles rated the releases from the 2013-2016 period of itachi chill and nicknamed itachi chill as "Prince of Chill Music". In July 2017, he released the song "H don't know what to name?" marked his comeback after a noisy time on social networking sites and "disappeared" from online music sites. Chi Chill marked a change in his music, a month after the release "H khong biet dat ten gi luon?" he collaborated with singer-songwriter Ayu (Momoka Ariyasu) in the song Sorrow of his first studio album titled "Devil", his Sorrow song became a phenomenon on all online music sites. big like Billboard, Spotify, iTunes, Beatports, Deepzer, ... Also in 2017, he released remixes of several songs from Skrillex, Avicii, Martin Garrix and released two Remix from Lorde and The Chainsmokers. The song "Without You" from his remix from Avicii was posted back on Deepzer by Avicii and played on Avicii's radio channel, his song remixed from Martin Garrix was also bought by Martin Garrix. He also shared on Billboard: "Skrillex is my number one inspirational and idol ...," then Skrillex posted a public tweet sharing some of itachi's songs with the status line: "A great boy, a beautiful music!" 2017 - 18: Y&M sad boy and the first big prizes In late 2017, he released his first collection studio album called "Devil" in collaboration with Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through DimMak record label by Steve Aoki, January 5 in 2018 he won 2 awards for the best indie / dance song for "Sorrow" and the most popular electronic indie musician in 2017 by the Japan Gold Disc Award in Tokyo, Japan, where he also received gold for "Devil" album. After commercial success from Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label called CCleaner under the management of two parent record labels, Atlantic Records and OwsLA. In mid-2018, he released his second studio collection album Fire Roses, the Fire Rose "Fire Roses" album, which earned him a platinum certificate and numerous small and big awards for the song With them. cooperating with the artist and the person who expressed Shilol Dynasty. Besides With them some songs on album Fire roses also got high ratings on Billboard like: Come here girl, Mix Rain "Hòa Vài Tiếng Mưa, Saigon City, nhưng Hanoi, Mây nhỏ, ... In August 2017, he teamed up with rapper / beatmaker Youbee to release a new dance group called Y&M sad boy, they participated in The mix ss1 tournament and won 2nd place before together producing the first studio album. The group's first name is Sadboy. At the end of 2017, Y&M sad boy opened up with their first studio album called sadboy. Skrillex remarked: "Only one of the wildest and most rebellious boys you have ever worked with at the moment. Chill demonstrates the devilish music and extremely dark colors in music. his " Works at Modified OswLA = Trainees and the battle with Monstercat = Itachi chill tried a job at OswLA since 2015 with the first role being introduced as a silver medal student from Skrillex. In December 2016, he became an official member of the group. Itachi chill also redrawed the new symbol for OswLa in 2015. = Become Next-Generation and fight Mau5trap = After the battle between OswLA and Monstercat at the end of 2016 itachi chill from an unknown member who was promoted to OswLa's Next-Generation as the number of wins in the 17th battle battle in Monstercat's battle. Following the victory over Monstercat, OswLA continued another musical battle with Thomas Zimmerman's battle of Mau5trap in the battle with his ability to join Getter and Ghastly as one of the longest winning DJ battles in history. War between these two receivers. = Become an administrator, coordinator, panelist and unbeatable god of OswLA = After the victories in two battles with Monstercat and Mau5trap he was promoted to important positions in the group such as administrators, coordinators and panelists in 2018. OswLa fans watch itachi chill as an unbeaten "god" of the group because from the 2016-2018 period all the battle music of the group with Chi chill to fight OswLa has not lost a match. On August 25, 2018, the database of itachi chill was bought by Twina from LVR, itachi chill posted on twitter saying it would stop working as itachi chill after personal album Lil She and Day Dream group album. released and also in August 2018 he also officially left LVR. However, Chi Chill "itachi chill" is often the artist who collaborates with LVR in many music activities on the label's youtube channel. 2018 - present: Monster of the record producer world In addition to recording production and music performances, he has also achieved great success as a sound director and music advisor in the 2018 soundtrack. During 2017 - 2018 Chi Chill not only has personal products. he also contributed his music to some hit hits such as G-Eazy and Halsey's "Him & I", "In My Blood" and Shawn Mendes's "Lost In Japan", "Thank U, Next" by Ariana Grande, ... and some other hiphop / indie singers, like her Skrillex, Chi Chill entered the Kpop recording industry by working with girl group Black Pink through gender. OwsLa collection company. On June 10, 2018, YG Entertainment released a list of songs and personal promotional images for members of the band Black Pink. The song "DDU-DU DDU-DU" is remixed by Chi Chill. Besides, he also made the soundtrack to the movie "Legend of the Rock Star" which took him to the Oscar for the 91st time and then received the best sound award of 2019, he also combined with Sia in the song Morning Light in the movie of the soundtrack album of "Marvel's Avengers: Endgame". He also acts as a musician for two songs included in Ed Sheeran's "÷" album Nancy Mulligan and Galway Girl, as well as writing lyrics for the two successful singles, Ariana Grande's "7 rings" and " Better Now "by Post Malone. Time 100 magazine in 2019, Chi Chi voted on the most influential record producers of the year. With the success of previous projects, he continues to be invited to collaborate with cult singer Taylor Swift, Chi Chill in the role of producing music, writing lyrics and writing music video scripts for the song "ME!" by singer singer rocker Brendon Urie released April 26, 2019. Chi Chill then collaborated with Justin Bieber and Ed Sheeran in the song "I Don't Care" as a music producer. In the period from the end of 2017, Chi Chill started selling his first physical records, the first collection studio album "Devil" sold 10,000 copies in 7 days and the second album "Fire Roses" was spent. taking nearly £ 25,000 in 2 days, tours in many of his individual countries and the Y&M sad boy group can sell more than 90,000 - 100,000 thousand tickets in every show for several hours. The attraction in every show comes from Chi Chill's often wild and rebellious style when performing, at the end of each show is often the smashing of instruments, DJ tables or even jumping into the audience. Chill, these actions make the attraction of his tours an integral part of the Chill - Hop music world. The promotional show for the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" from March to June 2019 in all of America and Europe and three Asian countries, China, India, and Japan, ended with great success. The company earned a small commercial profit for Republic Records label. In the period from the end of 2017, Chi Chill started selling his first physical records, the first collection studio album "Devil" sold 10,000 copies in 7 days and the second album "Fire Roses" was spent. taking nearly £ 25,000 in 2 days, tours in many of his individual countries and the Y&M sad boy group can sell more than 90,000 - 100,000 thousand tickets in every show for several hours. The attraction in every show comes from Chi Chill's often wild and rebellious style when performing, at the end of each show is often the smashing of instruments, DJ tables or even jumping into the audience. Chill, these actions make the attraction of his tours an integral part of the Chill - Hop music world. The promotional show for the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" from March to June 2019 in all of America and Europe and three Asian countries, China, India, and Japan, ended with great success. The company earned a small commercial profit for Republic Records label. 2019: Progressive solo career At the end of 2018, Chi Chill released his sixth major studio album "Chi Chill Deja Vu" across the street music community and a song released in early 2019 entitled "190 Missed Call". with Martin Garrix along with Chi Chill Miss Friend album and Extended Mix also achieved great success when monopolizing big music charts such as Billboard dance, iTunes, Tidal, ... for weeks and weeks. voted in the top 10 most played songs at the three biggest electronic music festivals of the year: Tomorrowland Winter, Ultra Music Festival and Coachella, his album "Chi Chill Miss Friend and Change (Extended Mix)" Billboard dance categorized the best-selling electronic music album in the spring. In 2019, he was signed by Republic Records with an official recording contract with the fee paid and the monthly remuneration was high at this label, Chill was ranked among the top 3 music producers with a contract fee. Highest history at Republic label, Monte Lipman shared: "Chi Chill is a talented musician, he deserves such remuneration, get his signature on this contract, that is An honor of our disc label. " In mid-2019, Chi Chill in collaboration with Dj Snake and Marshmello with the Smell Magic Last project, June 2019, Smell Magic Last released his first single, Pain in Mary, featuring two songs, Pain of Mary. and 150 Emails, while 150 Emails dominates dance charts in Europe and America, Pain of Mary also tops the singles 40 chart in the UK for 2 weeks and is in the top 10 of this chart in for over 10 weeks in a row. Other ventures write poetry Chi Chill started writing poetry in 2015 under the pseudonym Coldy, his first poems were unnoticed until the collection of poetry "A Monster's Love Letter" came out in the 2018s - 2019 with famous poems such as the Blue tune between the sad city, The starry sky, Right here, ... he is seen as one of the typical guests of the contemporary modern Haiku poetry line. Commented on the extremely written and rebellious style of writing straight to the point, it is almost impossible to avoid sensitive words. Chill's music and poetry are often likened to those created by a "crazy" artist. Chi Chill's poetry is written entirely in Haiku poetry (575) in Japanese culture, mostly influenced by writers' writing like Oscar Wilde, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, ... Personal life Chi Chill's private life also became the focus of many fans for this guy. The two-year affair between him and Phuong Uyen ended in May 2015, making the fans of the two extremely regretful. In October 2015, he and American actor Elle Fanning officially together. In July 2016, itachi chill rumored to date hotgirl school in Hanoi Hoang Thi Minh Tam, the news ended after 6 months when Chi Chill's manager, Mie confirmed to the media they are just friends. In March 2017, itachi was again questioned about dating Van Nhi (Nguyen Ngoc Quynh) cousin of supermodel Hoang Thuy, through several sources spread on twitter that attracted over 10,000 hashtags and received hundreds of words. comments from many people interested, also during this time he publicly declared himself bisexual on some social networking sites, there is much information to confirm that Van Nhi and Chi Chill couple were really secretly going back and forth with each other for over a year but this relationship ended in July 2018 and Chill came back to Elle after many of his emotional scandals. Between 2015 and 2017 Chi Chill has repeated rumors with several popular actors and models such as Sasha Meneghel, Giovanna Lancellotti, Kaia Gerber, Chloë Grace Moretz, Josephine Skriver, Romee Strijd, Demi Rose , ... and some other not-so-famous names, making the emotional life of this talented young DJ become the focal point for public opinion and talk. Chi Chill said in The Tonight Show: "Music is not my favorite thing, I am a painting enthusiast but do not have much time for it, really like I have two lovers, time My poetry outside of school time I spent the rest of the day playing video games or running on the soccer field, when I had a dream of becoming a soccer player, I wanted to be able to return into Andrea Pirlo where I live but unfortunately it doesn't come true. " Although there are many love affair but almost every girl next to Chill said that he is a good guy, caring, extremely romantic and sweet. He also regularly exchanges and helps them with the problems they encounter in life. This shows that Chi Chill lives very well with his former lovers. - (The care answered on Billboard when asked about his feelings about Chi Chill's emotional scandals). Mie commented: "Since 2017, itachi has become an introverted person, who recognizes the problem in many different ways, this boy is a beautiful, perfectionist and addicted addict. gradually becoming disliked by the crowd, the noise. Chan is willing to sit all day at home alone looking at the paintings, flowers, clouds or clouds or talking to his friends who trust his problem through the messaging software application during his free days but Chill is really still a monster in his inner self. " RVRB shared: "Chill is a very emotional and emotional person, but his problem is that he is not good at expressing them with words." David Guetta said: "The problem Chill has is not to improve his music, his music is so good, the way he lives is so beautiful, he doesn't swear, drink alcohol or use shikigami while he's working hard but addicted to smoking but Chill does not smoke them near women and children, the only problem he has is unable to reconcile his true self and the person he shows on stage and in music, every time he plays music as if he is becoming a different person, when he plays music, he is the most tired and pressured. " Monte Lipman tells about the process of persuading Chi Chill to work for Republic Records: "We contacted Mie in July 2018, to convince her to let us have a meeting with Chill, the process of losing a few. Last month, Mie had an interview with us via email with the persuasion of many artists Ariana Grande, The Weeknd, Post Malone, ... from the pretty Republic label, we had a meeting. With Chill, he didn't directly discuss the salary or fee he would receive if he worked for us, he just said I liked Johnny Depp an actor managed by us. One month after Johnny and Chill had an official meeting at Republic's human resources department, their conversation and lasted for hours, only two of us, we were not What did these two men say, then in December 2018, Chi Chill told me he agreed to work for us and it would start next year in a meeting after his show , everything related to the contract I can contact Mie. In January 2019, the contract was officially signed, you know we went a pretty big round of 6 months to get Chi Chill's "dark genius", a part of the contract was completed thanks to Johnny's presence. " Chi Chill shared with AllMusic about the hit With Them: "I didn't plan to release the song until Mother Shilol called and told me that she wanted her son to have more music releases .. What do I do? Shilol brings excitement for unparalleled music to anyone I've ever met. We started an idea together, unfortunately we can never be official. When I heard this song, I felt a chill hoping that he could hear it, this song is for Shilol's mother, family, friends and fans. forever through his music and that's what we should all be grateful for. " In an interview with Genius, itachi talked about the context of the song creation Come here girl: "Some guy is calling me and he wants to kill himself. He wants to kill himself. He wants to finish off. At that time, I jumped on a touring bus starting from where I was at his place and we had a meeting, where I went to his house and ate with him, went playing with him, playing for him to listen to my album before it came out, he was with other people on tour, just fans that I randomly met, they said things like: " His music saved our lives. He saved my life. "And I always said," Oh, that's good. Thanks. "And then I hugged them, but in my head I thought" What the hell? "And they were serious. I also tattooed my name or some of my songs on their bodies like me and my song saved them, in my mind I thought, "I have never tried to save anyone's life." come to me, the power that I - a musician with my notes - is holding in. I have never tried to save them. " In the song I Miss You, itachi chill expressed his regret towards her friend G and sent her gratitude to artists like Avicii, LiL Peep, XXXTentacion, ... and pointed out why he deleted social network accounts. Genius wrote about the song-related topic as follows: "You know I miss you, I hate them, I hate people on that social network. What the hell is this world thinking? If you leaving the social networking site as a demon, we don't need to care about the words in their review, people only judge one person through the mouth and the keyboard because of what they see, they say we should commit suicide and then when that happens, they write more than one apology Look at all of them Damn them Look at me, I know you are here, I'm always here. " In October 2018, the second studio album of itachi chill titled "578" was released with messages criticizing the issue of racism, gender, and condemnation of pedophiles that are adversely affecting society. He and rapper, American sound producer Mac Miller had a conflicting thought in music but after the Mac's death, he sent respect and thanks to Mac for Mac's contributions to the industry. Sound industry in some of his performances, Chill's actions are considered by Mac Miller fans as a beautiful gesture that artists give each other. In 2019, at a press conference after the "She Don't Love Chi Chill" tour when asked by a reporter about "what do you think? When some young artists such as Nas X in particular and some artists Young artists lie from indie music in general, are imitating his music or speaking more heavily than stealing lyrics and gray matter from him. " Chi Chill replied, "I think you should stop criticizing young developing artists on the way of being a liar or a thief. Everyone knows it's a bad thing for people. young and only those who always believe that they are right before knowing the facts to do them, listen to their music and feel them, for me they are all talented young people, the above sentences for Nas X in particular and most of the young people you just asked are growing in general.Thank you for asking me, Wow! everything is good when you think in a very positive way, swear with God the good is always in us. " (part of Chi Chill's Tumblr status line) This action was praised and praised by the majority of independent music artists, but there was also a small part of the attitude that disagreed with him. Relationship with Elle Fanning Elle Fanning was identified by Vogue as a muse in some artworks of Chi Chill. He often depicts the beauty of "heavenly maidens" in music, poetry and paintings. Painting Drawing Modifications Chi chill often adds artwork as Mary in some songs from him, 2017 he paints Mary in "girl with eyes covered" and 2018 Chill continues to paint her in "Elle Fanning" again. The song and the revised poem Chi Chill has described Elle Fanning in some of his songs in it the blue tone among the most widely known big city, a verse depicting her in a blue city song: Elle Fanning Chi Chill write Elle Fanning 2018 after completing "the blue city" "I just want to see you smile when the morning sun I have blue eyes like bright stars in the night sky The lips are as sweet as tea in Texas With the ass like where Tennessee belongs. Then we will leave these nightclubs Then I will make love together And I will go long way home Because I don't want you to leave any second Drink some whiskey, Hope you will miss me Honey ! Please say I agree ... I will belong to you and I will be your world I just want you to do it! " an excerpt in the starry sky: "Wait a bit here, I'll be back in the morning I know you are not important to me But for you, little girl, you're more than beautiful More than perfect ... None of his relatives You can get past the little duck (little duck is Mary's nickname). " Chi Chill's famous love letter was sent to Mary in 2019, after releasing the 3 most sorrow song in the album "Lil She" and the collection album Save of my "from Chi Chill. Charity and community activities Since achieving widespread commercial success, Chi Chill started working with OwsLa labels at the end of 2017, establishing a charity dedicated to helping and protecting women, the elderly and young. you and the homeless. They want to introduce the spirit of electronic music artists' contributions to many labels as well as most other artists. In addition, he also donated all online music downloads on his community media such as Billboard, iTunes, Tidal, Spotify, Youtube, ... for Feeding America, which distributed free food for those who are suffering from hunger in Africa and many parts of the world. In 2018, he participated in a non-profit organization called "The 1998", founded and managed by the director of photography Rory Kramer with the participation of singer Shawn Mendes, musician Khalid, rapper Lil Skies and Jaden Smith aims to provide free guidance to young artists on the way to fulfill their dreams, they also sponsor working equipment, audio equipment as well as recording for young artists with real talent. . In 2019, at Coachella Music Festival and Gorge Amphitheater, he used all of the performances at these two events for the organization to protect children from abuse and racism with help. support of the Kramer brothers (Rory Kramer and Rocky Kramer). Chi Chill donated all the revenue from the song "Gold John" to community organizations providing essential necessities to refugees in the Middle East wars and 3/4 benefits. from the release of "She Don't Love Chi Chill" album for a number of organizations that support depressed patients or those who are experiencing despair with suicidal intentions. He also regularly takes part in environmental protection activities and encourages people to use clean energy. Some other relationships Sonny John Moore The relationship between Chi and Sonny John Moore is still a lot of teachers and students, Chill is a faithful disciple of Sonny. For the first time, he met Sonny, once Sonny went to the country he lived in to play music. When Chill arrived in OswLa to participate in the Fire Roses album promotion tour in 2018, Sonny agreed to support, Sonny also shared many of chjchill's music with the praises of talented talent. Chi Chill once shared: "Seven billion people in this world, Sonny John Moore is the person I respect the most, I can change all the decisions in life because of Sonny's advice, he is a person great men, a teacher, a person who gives me so much inspiration to play music, I can die for this man. ” Sonny John Moore shared that I once called and told him: "Please try, you are a genius and it is still difficult, but in the future your name will show up. Next step, young man will nothing can port you. " N.T from LVR NT and he have known each other since their teenage years, they became close friends through football, and founded Lost Vary Ram together, the NT rapper was one of the first to influence Chi's thoughts and music. Chill from the start. Austin Richard Post After T. announced his retirement, Chi Chill seemed to lose a soulmate on the music that he fell into a state of depression during this time. At the end of 2018, he joined Republic Records, where he met Post both to share music, life ideas, as well as find common ground about their purpose, both becoming close friends. on music as they continuously performed each other's songs in performances, became guests and appeared on both individual tours. OwsGold OswGold (short for: gold from OswLa) is the name of the Skrillex-supported and educated artists, also known as Skrillex's disciples, by 2017 including 3 people: Marshmello, Slushii and Chi Chill . Their common trait is that they all have a different mask in some of Marshmello's own shows as often and all 4 of them pursue Trap music. Each OswGold has a unique Skrillex Jungle Terror strength, Marshmello is a master of Trap Bass, Chi Chill is the Chill Out and Slushii series of Dubstep. The relationship between Chi Chill and Skrillex is a master relationship, Chill always considers Skrillex as a teacher and an inspiration, they are closer than a colleague, and Marshmello and Slushii are friends of Chjchill alone. work with both. In 2017, he and Slushii joined together in the "Follow Me" song of Devil's album of itachi chill, in 2018 he combined with Marshmello in Close your eyes for the soundtrack "Fifty Shades Freed". Influences To Chi Chill Chi Chill cited that: "Avicii and Skrillex soon influenced him. Itachi chill declared in an online interview that his music color is largely related from Jack U and Daft Punk duo, and Skrillex is the number one inspiration and idol in his music. " Besides music, he is also heavily influenced by iconic and post-impressionist artists like Van Gogh, Picasso, Monet, Leonardo da Vinci, .... Of Chi Chill Besides being influenced by Itachi's music, it also affects many music producers or other rappers ... many artists claim that itachi chill is the idol of the idols at a very young age. "Time 100 magazine voted for Chi Chill to top the most influential people in the world in 2019, as the most influential record producer in the year, for the meaning in his music and lyrics. have contributed quite positively to the community such as condemning discrimination against black people, opposing war and child sexual abuse, as well as spreading the liberal culture and desires of the class. young." Some chillers also tattooed the names of Chi Chill, songs as well as his lyrics on their bodies and considered them as a culture, perhaps their life. Chi Chill's music not only affects music listeners and music and art professionals on his notes, but also affects many other large classes such as athletes, actors, models, businessmen, educated people and high status in society. In March 2018, street graffiti artists in Los Angeles, California, and the United States painted him on OwsLA's famed wall to thank his contributions to music during his time in service. Chi chill's fire-phoenix symbol also became one of the most important symbols of contemporary chill music, Chi Chill's phoenix symbolizing the challenge, confronting and paving the way for "music from the sewer. underground "new. According to two music researchers Schinder and Schwartz - who wrote about the changes in dance music in the 15th and 16th years of the 21st century, the effects of itachi on culture are unspeakable: he has "reviving the sound, style and attitude of the music genre from the sewers and above all unleashing the door of chill music of music waves across the streets", and musicians "spent the entire time his time to bring chill music to its limits ". Sean Miyashiro - one of the founders of 88rising admits the profound influence of itachi chill - once called Chi chill a hero and to be grateful, he named his first son Chill Miyashiro. National melody in the UK in 2018, through the most popular background music poll, the BBC chose "Fire Roses" as the winning song. In 2019, Chi Chill's study of music psychiatrists was able to treat long-term depression and insomnia. Two world music universities, University of Reading from the United Kingdom and Los Angeles College of Music from the United States, brought Chi Chill's music to the students' curriculum, Laurence Geller decided to bring Chi's music. Chill entered the intensive curriculum at the University of Reading because he thought that Chill's music was full of complicated gospel, Geller likened Chi Chill's notes to the color of Beethoven, Mozart and Bach during the period. contemporary music. Chi Chill has every reason to fall. He is successful, rich, and attractive, being a musician who has reached more than 2 million followers on Twitter. But Chi Chill is almost immune to drugs. He grew up with a way of living in the street, but he was not seriously affected by them. In young Djs, Chill is almost alone. But no one can blame him. Because he is honest and never silent before the bad. He simply went his own way, a path guided by God. Unlike most dance / hip hop stars growing up in slums and bad, Chill is the son of a well-off family. He is a legitimate capitalist. Economics has never been a worry for Chill. He has inherited the full and progressive education, the Chill art study is not the music, but the painting - which is considered luxurious with the majority of workers in many countries. Chi Chill is definitely not one of the best stars in the world of chill music ever produced. But it was a really cute guy in the industry full of temptation and complexity. Because of the good way of life, he was heard by the music community as well as the artists of the same class as a "guardian angel" of the music that the demons ruled. (From New York Times.) In July 2019, he was named by The Sunday Times Magazine in the list of "100 people who made the 21st century" (List of influential British people). Discography Album: Tour: Headlining act Opening act * 2017: Sad Boy * 2018: Pure Awards and nominations Chi Chill winners 4 Grammy awards including 2 individual awards and 2 Y&M sad boy group , 3 MTV Europe Music Awards, 2 American Music Awards and 1 Oscar. Dedication Tony Award Grammy BET People's Choice Award Gold Disc Award Forbes MTV AMA MTV EMA External links Chi Chill on Billboard. Chi Chill on Billboard. Coldy on Billboard. Chi Chill Link All. Source Some information is taken from: * Billboard hot 100 chart. * Billboard R&B / Hip-Hop chart. * Billboard hot 200 chart. * Billboard dance chart. * Top 100 Itunes charts. * Vogue magazine. * DJ Magazine Magazine. * Forbes Magazine. * New York Times magazine * BBC. * All Music. * The Recording Academy. * The Ellen Show. * The Oscars. Category:Chi Chill Category:Supermodel Category:British Rapper Category:Musician British Category:British DJ Category:British record producers Category:Republic Records artists Category:21st-century English rapper Category:English male performances-songwriters Category:English people of Vietnam descent Category:Brit Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:British dance musicians Category:Electronic dance music DJs Category:YouTube Diamond Play Button recipients